


o REC

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dirty Talk, Fear, Knives, Light Sadism, M/M, Manipulation, Recording sex, Sexual Roleplay, Unhealthy Relationships, prey play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: William sends his beloved for a little chase in the forest.It won't take long to track him down and have his way with him.
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Phone Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	o REC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAddict/gifts).



> More Purplephone! Man, I've missed writing for these two. Thanks for the request, CaptainAddict!  
> (And for helping me w/ tags ur a saint sobs)
> 
> Enjoy!

This was the best idea he had in a long, long time.   
  
The trees of the forest loomed over William Afton as he began his stroll to the forest’s edge. The sun had just dipped over the horizon, painting the forest in beautiful orange and red tones. The trees in the distance, however, looked pitch black. A strong breeze made the branches lean and the leaves rustle.   
  
He took another step forward and looked up at the sea of trees, smirking to himself as he did so. This was going to be a long and fun night, and he had dressed for the occasion. His usual business casual outfit was left at home. Tonight, he wore a simple T-shirt, with black jeans and a belt. He was also sure to wear proper sneakers for this little excursion.   
  
Eric had gotten here first; that much was clear. He could tell by the crumpled-up note next to the closest tree. William leaned down and picked it up, unfolding it.   
  
_‘If you get to the end of the forest, you get a reward. Don’t disappoint me, dear. - William’_

William remembered scribbling this down frantically the night before and pinning it to the tree. It felt so satisfying to do. It was like sliding the final piece into an elaborate puzzle, that sweet finishing touch. He dropped it back onto the ground, crushing it beneath his sneaker.   
  
He wished he could have seen Eric’s reaction to this. He could imagine it now: his eyes probably went wide, and his breath probably hitched in his throat as he imagined all the things that he could earn if he made it. He always got so excited over the littlest things. It certainly made things easier for him, that was for certain.   
  
William stepped into the dark, foreboding forest without worry. The leaves crunched beneath his feet, and the branches snapped with every other step. If Eric heard him, he didn’t care -- that just gave his boyfriend more incentive to run faster. William would take his time. He knew the forest like the back of his hand; Eric had no chance.   
  
He could see some footsteps in the dirt ahead, betraying Eric’s path. He began to follow the trail, whistling a morbid tune. ‘Let him hear me,’ he thought. ‘He’ll just get more afraid.’ Eric would be so lost, confused, and scared in these woods. He flinched when the animatronics looked at him funny; he couldn’t imagine him doing so well out here. All the better for William and his little games.   
  
He paused after walking for a few minutes. It was a good thing he did, too -- if he hadn’t been watching, he would have fallen for his own trip wire. William chuckled heartily at the mere idea of it, and instead stepped over it. He stole a glance at a nearby camera, smirking broadly. The red, blinking light showed that the reaction had been caught live.  
  
Good.   
  
It did take an awful lot of effort to set up those cameras; he had to find time in between his duties as an owner and Eric’s annoying demands to spend time with him. But it would be worth it when he could look back on it. William sighed dreamily at the idea of seeing Eric stumble in his footing, yelping in shock and fear as he did so. Maybe he’d look back at the trip wire and be even more afraid. Maybe he noticed the camera and shuddered. Oh, he could only dream of the possibilities.   
  
For now, though, he had to move on. There was so much more to do, and he didn’t want Eric to actually _win._ That would be no fun.  
  
William carefully stepped over the trip wire and continued his leisurely stroll. Crickets began to chirp around him as the sun continued to set. It was getting harder to see, but he had managed it before. Everything would be fine -- just fine.   
  
He continued to glance at the numerous hidden cameras as he walked. What did Eric look like while he was rushing through this place? Was he afraid? Did his body tremble from fear, making it difficult to push away the heavy branches aside? Did he stumble and lose his footing outside of his traps? Did he cry? _‘Oh, it would be delicious if he did.’_ William felt his pants get much, much tighter at trying to imagine every second of Eric’s attempted escape.   
  
He must be so out of his element. So confused. So damned _helpless._ William managed to keep walking, but only just. It was hard to not lose himself in the ideas. What kept him on track, however, was the promise that he’d see Eric’s wide, panicked eyes and hear the desperate pleas he’d make.   
  
He almost groaned at even that thought.  
  
William pulled out a sheathed pocket knife from his back pocket as he approached a particularly thick bramble cluster. They had been pushed out of the way haphazardly -- something he hadn’t expected. William grinned ear-to-ear as he unsheathed the knife from its leather holder. Eric had gotten desperate. How delightful.   
  
He began to cut through the bramble, but paused when he noticed something odd hanging off of one of the bits of bramble. William looked over it curiously, taking the scrap of what appeared to be fabric in his hands.  
  
Wait a moment. There was a red stain on the white shirt scrap. William raised an eyebrow and sniffed it. Blood. He must have gotten scraped by the thorns while pushing his way through. He would have laughed if it wasn’t so sad. Why not just go around the obstacle instead of pushing through it? William sighed and shook his head.  
  
Upon closer examination of the fabric, William realized that this was one of his very old shirts that he had given Eric. Apparently, he had gotten the memo to not wear clothes he cared about. A part of William was shocked that it was one of his own shirts. The other part, however, knew that it was ratty already. It was probably best-suited for this.  
  
 _‘He’s always such a good boy,’_ William thought idly. He tucked the shirt scrap into his pocket, then continued to cut through the bramble. It seemed like forever before he was able to cut through it, but he managed. Before too long, it was a vaguely unpleasant memory. Another camera peeked out from the bushes nearby; the sight of it made William grin like a shark.   
  
The trail stopped here, though. Odd. Did Eric get turned around? _‘Oh, poor thing,’_ he thought with a laugh. If he hadn’t panicked and just stayed on target, he might’ve gotten out. Eric’s loss, William’s gain. He simply moved on, keeping to the path. There was something here that would prove useful -- and it was coming up shortly.   
  
William sheathed the knife, put it back in his pocket, and started to walk again. By now, the sun had been consumed by the impending dusk. Any scraps of light had flickered and faded out, leaving him in near darkness. William grabbed the small torch from his other pocket and flicked it on, illuminating his path with a bright light. Perfect. If he used this correctly, he could throw Eric off his trail.   
  
He flung it around somewhat wildly, then decided it was just about time to reveal his location.   
  
“Eric, dear?” He called in a sweet, mocking voice. “Where are you?”   
  
He waited a few moments. Eric probably froze at what he said, panicking once he realized how close he sounded. More than anything, it was likely that Eric was wondering how William caught up so fast. Once he had given time for the fear to set in, he turned off his flashlight and picked up the pace.   
  
If he remembered right, there was a cabin very, very close by here. It hadn’t been too long since he had visited, and besides, it wouldn’t be too hard to find even if it had been a while. He had left subtle little markers, little hints that helped him find his way. The arrow there meant that he needed to go forward. The cross there meant to not go to the right. Things Eric wouldn’t notice, but things that _he_ would.   
  
It didn’t take long for him to find that little trump card. Instead of going straight for it, though, he turned on his torch and began swinging it in the opposite way that he was going.   
  
“Oh, Eric!” he called again. “Eric ...~”   
  
He let himself wander aimlessly for a few moments, soaking in the fear in the atmosphere. It was so palpable that he could sense it at this point. It was a glorious game of cat and mouse, and Eric was falling for every single trap he had set. This one would be no exception. Once he was out of sight of that obvious hiding spot between the trees, he flicked off the torch and rushed back to the cabin.   
  
It had been an old, worn down, ugly thing before he got his hands on it. It almost looked like new now. The wood was immaculate, the structure sturdy, and the door recently replaced. There were only two small windows on each side to let in light. Much to his delight, the door opened with barely a creak.   
  
William slipped inside of the cabin, being sure to be as quiet as possible. When he turned on the torch again, he was sure to hide some of the light with his hand. It lessened what he could see, but it was worth it to not blow his cover.   
  
He had spruced this up very nicely, if he said so himself -- especially when one considered the small space he had to work with. There was a lone wooden table in the back right corner of the room, which had one of the many Spring Bonnie heads on it. A stack of hemp rope was right nearby, all nicely tied and ready for use. If he had felt particularly sadistic, he could even justify using the blindfold or the handcuffs. Those were laid out nice and pretty, too.   
  
This had been the perfect spot to commit some of his more ... heinous crimes. While he might have been suspected for the murders in the pizzeria, he had gotten off scot-free with other ones. No one had ever managed to find him. Yes, this cabin brought back some wonderful, wonderful memories.  
  
William turned to ease the door ajar, just barely open enough to see inside. He couldn’t shut it; that was too suspicious. There was one thing that he promised Eric, and that was to make sure he’d be comfortable. A part of him was regretting that now, but he had sworn to it.   
  
William sighed heavily as he used his free hand to grab a baby blue blanket from the corner and laid it out on the ground. It wasn’t perfect, but he didn’t care. It was there. That was all Eric had asked for, and that was all he would get.   
  
Now it was all about waiting. William shut off his torch and set it gently on the ground, posing it as a useful tool for Eric to use to get out of the forest. Then, he stepped backwards, hiding himself in the back left corner. The door would cover him when it opened, and it would give him the perfect opportunity to lock Eric inside.   
  
William took a few deep breaths to try and steady himself. He wasn’t sure when he had gotten lost in his own little fantasy world again, but he couldn’t afford to do it. Fantasy was all well and fine, but it was no use to just dream about it when it could happen.   
  
He resented his growing erection, the way it strained against his trousers. It took quite some restraint to not get himself off now. Everything had just been going perfect so far -- he hadn’t dared to dream of it going this well, and yet here he was. He hissed quietly and clenched his fists tightly to resist the urge.   
  
If he had heard things right, Eric was getting closer.   
  
There were some crunching sounds coming from outside. It had to have been Eric poking around in the area checking to see if William was close by. The first few steps were hesitant. They were careful. Then, when nothing happened, he grew more confident. The footsteps got closer and closer to the cabin. William held his breath and went rigid, willing himself to be perfectly still.   
  
This was the moment.  
  
The door opened slightly, letting in just a bit more of the dim light of dusk. Eric stepped forward, the wood creaking beneath his feet. He walked further and further inside. William could hear his shallow, panicked breaths. He could see the panicked look on his face and the way he trembled even while just walking.   
  
This was real fear. If his cock hadn’t been hard already, it would have gotten hard instantly upon seeing that. As it was, William’s cock twitched with delight. This was perfect. Absolutely perfect.  
  
William quietly shut the door behind Eric, taking care to not make a single sound. It was about now that he could notice Eric taking in the sights around him. The gasp was the cue he needed to lock the door -- and he did.   
  
“W-What?!”   
  
Oh, the fear in his voice was absolutely _delicious._ William smirked as Eric fumbled for the torch, turned it on, and turned around to see who was in here with him. William’s eyes squinted at the bright light, but the smirk remained.   
  
Now he could see Eric in all of his ragged glory. Eric’s jet black hair was an absolute mess, and there were a mess of scrapes on his arms. That had to have been from the bramble. The white T-shirt he chose to wear had many holes in it and one missing segment. His jeans were loose-fitting and ill suited for this little game, as were his converse shoes.   
  
He hadn’t planned for this well at all. William wished he could laugh.   
  
His face, however -- oh, his face. Those glasses framed his face perfectly, and he could see his wide eyes behind them. They were such a beautiful shade of green, but were even more beautiful when tinged with absolute horror. His mouth was agape, clearly struggling to form words.   
  
How adorable.  
  
“Oh, Eric,” he lamented. William shook his head in mock sympathy. “You were so close.”  
  
“But -- you weren’t here!” he stammered out. “You -- you --”   
  
William didn’t say anything. He only moved forward, looming over Eric as much as possible -- much like the trees did to him before. He had all the power now. He had all the control.   
  
“You failed.”   
  
Eric didn’t even have time to flinch before William reached out for him. William grasped his left wrist, jerking him forward to knock him off-balance. Eric stumbled forward, leaving him helpless as William grabbed his other wrist. The torch fell to the ground, rolling in just the perfect way. He could still see Eric clearly enough even in the reduced light.  
  
“Now I get to take my reward,” William purred. “I’m sure you’ll like it.”   
  
In truth, he was so glad that this had worked out. He hadn’t planned it any other way -- and he hadn’t planned a reward for Eric at all. It was so satisfying to shove him down onto the ground and hear him yelp like a pathetic little puppy. Eric struggled to stand, but William forced him back down.   
  
“Now, now. Stay still.” William laughed darkly as he grabbed the hemp rope. “Good boys don’t struggle.”   
  
Eric whimpered in response. William glanced down at his groin. As to be expected, there was a raging erection there. That was always the case if he even so much breathed in Eric’s direction. ‘Excitable as usual,’ he thought. He then crouched and grabbed his arms, beginning to wrap them tightly with the rope. He couldn’t contain his excitement, nor did he even bother trying.   
  
“W-Wait!”   
  
William continued to bind Eric’s wrists with the rough, scratchy rope.  
  
“P-Pineapple!” Eric yelled. “Pineapple, pineapple!”   
  
Oh, damn it all. It was their safe word. Had he pushed the man too far? William immediately removed the rope and turned on the comfort, gently stroking Eric’s face.   
  
“What’s wrong, dear?” he asked soothingly. “Was it the rope? Was it the scene? Talk to me.”   
  
Eric swallowed and buried his face against William’s chest. He clung like a small child would, and William instinctively wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.   
  
“I just -- the rope --” God, he wished Eric would get to the point already. “They were on my scratches, and it hurt, and --”   
  
“Shh.” William stroked Eric’s hair down, being sure to rub the back of his neck just the way he liked it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think of the scratches.”   
  
He thought about the scratches and was very grateful that he was already hard. Damn, seeing Eric scratched up had been one of the hottest things he’d ever been able to imagine. It was a damn shame that that was too much for him, but he couldn’t let this slip away.   
  
“Do we need to stop?” William asked.  
  
“No,” Eric replied. “No, we don’t. I just -- y’know, maybe not -- maybe not that.”   
  
William thought this over for a moment while rubbing Eric’s back. These actions had soothed Eric, and he was leaning against him, nuzzling up as he did so. William did have the handcuffs as well, but that seemed like a terrible idea in this situation. Eric wouldn’t be willing to use those right now. And since those were the only things he had ...  
  
Wait a moment.  
  
“I have an idea,” he said in a comforting voice. “We can use my belt. We’ve done that before and you seemed to like it all right.”   
  
Eric nodded mutely, still clinging to William’s shirt. William internally cringed at the gesture. All of this was so annoying -- when would he be able to get off to the scene he had worked so hard to make?  
  
None of his irritation showed, though. He was sure to only let Eric see kind, caring behavior. “There we go.” William pulled away from his lover, gently holding him by the shoulders. He forced a reassuring smile. “You’re doing so well, Eric,” he cooed. “I’m so proud of you.”   
  
“T-Thank you.”   
  
William stroked his cheek, then rose to his feet. Maybe now that Eric felt in control again, he’d be able to take power back from this whole debacle. William smirked down at Eric as he slowly undid his belt, intentionally going as slow as possible. There wasn’t any more fear in Eric’s eyes, but just the memory of it was enough to keep him hard.   
  
“I did catch you, so I get to do what I want with you,” he said in an attempt to get back into the scene. He pulled the belt out of the loops, kneeling down to Eric once more. “Arms behind your back. Now.”   
  
Eric obeyed without question. That was something William loved about the man -- his unquestioning nature. He stared over at William in awe and began to pant again as the belt made its way around his wrists. William made it as tight as possible. The fact that he had to avoid the scratches was something he’d lament for years to come.   
  
William looked Eric up and down, admiring Eric with a feral eye. These raggedy clothes hid a truly wonderful body, and he was intending to see it in all of its glory tonight.   
  
“I don’t think I like those clothes on you,” he whispered into Eric’s ear. Eric moaned softly, squirming underneath the bonds. “I’m going to get them off of you.”   
  
William reached to his back pocket and pulled out the knife once again. He expected to see the initial surge of fear behind Eric’s eyes, but it didn’t come. What a pity -- he must have seen this coming, considering the demands he made about his clothes. He still made a show of pulling it out of its sheath, letting the blade catch the glow of the moonlight from the window.   
  
“To be more exact, they’re going to be shredded,” he said in a husky tone.  
  
“O-Oh -- Oh god --” Eric’s brief jerk forward showed that he found that idea terribly tantalizing. How precious in such a pathetic way.   
  
William wasted no time. He grabbed at Eric’s shirt, slicing very carefully down the middle. As much he had tried to get Eric into knifeplay, that had been a hard boundary for him. So, unfortunately, he would have to be careful. Still, watching the fabric fall open and reveal Eric’s bare, hairy chest ... it was something to behold. William let out a soft breath, admiring the display.   
  
Losing a shirt was worth this.  
  
He watched as the cut fabric fell to the ground and covered up part of the blanket. The sleeves also had to go -- those were sliced up next and they fluttered down towards the ground. William took a second to admire Eric’s chest, gently running a hand across his torso, tangling his fingers in the hair. Eric gasped at this; William could see a beautiful blush cross his cheeks. Fuck. How long was he going to be able to contain himself.   
  
A distraction would help. And slicing up those pants would be a wonderful, wonderful distraction. William teased Eric by gently running the blade across the hem of his jeans, snickering all the while. Eric shivered.   
  
“Careful, now,” he said patronizingly, yet warmly. “Wouldn’t want to get you cut.”  
  
This made Eric go still quickly. _‘Thank God for small favors,’_ William thought as he started to slice into the denim. This was harder work than the shirt, but it was worth it. Thankfully, Eric remained absolutely motionless as he cut the section over his groin. The knife continued to run down, slowly splitting the denim open. The boxers were caught as well, leaving a gaping slit in the front.   
  
“Pizza boxers,” William noted. “How ... very you.”  
  
Eric laughed, and William was grateful that he didn’t notice his contempt. He continued to cut into the jeans. The more the knife cut out, the harder William’s cock got. The fabric began to splay outwards, showing more and more of Eric’s beautiful legs. When he got to the bottom hem of the jeans, he set the knife aside for a brief moment.   
  
His hands grasped what remained of the jeans and simply ripped them open. Eric gasped at this, arching his back and clenching his hands together in the bonds.   
  
“W-William!” Eric cried out.   
  
His name always sounded so sweet coming from Eric. Desperation was such a good look on him -- and he intended to keep him that way for quite some time. William ran his hands along Eric’s legs and hips, smirking at the indent he made in the boxers. It would be so easy to rip that, too. But, no. That would be fun in its own way, sure, but he started with the knife, and he wanted to end with the knife.   
  
The tip of the blade punctured the boxers, then slid through them seamlessly. The boxers fell away with a simple nudge, revealing Eric’s bare, rock-hard cock. Precum was leaking from the tip. _‘Already?’_   
  
“My, my,” William purred. “Someone’s certainly enjoying this.”   
  
“Don’t hurt me,” Eric whimpered. “P-Please.”   
  
He really was a good actor when he wanted to be. The genuine fear wasn’t there, though. Even so, hearing the words made him snarl in pure lust. If only Eric would actually beg for his life ... that would keep him occupied for the whole damn month.  
  
He briefly imagined dragging the flat side of the blade along Eric’s cock, but quickly decided against it. Instead, he simply put the knife away.   
  
“I’ll consider it,” he responded. “What will be in it for me?”  
  
“You can -- you can --” Eric whined and struggled with his bonds. “You can do whatever you want, I don’t care, just -- don’t hurt me!”  
  
Oh, if only that were true. But Eric had made it clear what he really wanted, and William himself was already quite ... excited. Now that Eric’s body was bare before him, all he wanted to do was take it for his own.   
  
William snarled and grasped Eric’s shoulders, pushing him to lay down flat against the blanket. Eric yelped at this, clearly startled, but he didn’t fight it. He shifted somewhat -- William assumed it was for his arms -- but that was all.   
  
“Stay,” he growled. “Stay and be a good boy.”   
  
William rushed to get his pants and boxers off -- something he hadn’t done for a while now. But Eric looked so fucking tempting when covered in scrapes and with messed hair, his clothes all sliced up, heaving breaths that betrayed the slightest bit of fear ...   
  
He wasn’t surprised when he pulled down his boxers to a very, very hard cock. Unlike Eric, _he_ had some stamina, so he wasn’t leaking. Yet.   
  
“It’s going to be rough tonight,” he said as he rose to his feet. Much to Eric’s clear confusion, he walked to the table nearby and grabbed a bottle of lube off of it. “I hope you’re ready. Because this is your punishment for failure.”   
  
“Oh, god, please,” Eric groaned. “Yes!”   
  
Hmph. Pathetic. William chuckled to himself as he covered his cock with lube, running his hands along his length to make sure that it got everywhere it needed to. While he was going to be harsh, he wasn’t going to be cruel. All he wanted to see was Eric in _mild_ pain. _Surely_ that wasn’t a bad thing.   
  
“If you lay on your arms like that, you’ll get hurt,” he snapped. “Arms above your head. Now.”   
  
The last thing he wanted to hear was whining about how badly Eric’s arms hurt, couldn’t they just pause for a moment, couldn’t they make sure they were okay -- _no._ He would have none of that tonight.   
  
Eric obeyed without question. Sure, it looked awkward, but it would save him the slightest bit of pain down the line. William walked over, still holding the bottle of lube. He crouched to Eric’s level one last time and dabbed some extra onto two fingers.   
  
“A-Are you going to, you know, uh ... fingers ...?”   
  
“Not tonight,” he said with a Cheshire grin. “But I’m sure you’ll be up to the challenge. Good boys always are.”  
  
William saw the flash of fear in Eric’s eyes; his cock twitched at the sight. He wasn’t that big, so he knew Eric could take it. All he would need is just ... light encouragement. William leaned over his partner and lined up his cock with his entrance, smirking all the while.   
  
“Scream all you need to,” he whispered. “We’re all alone out here.”   
  
Oh, Eric’s face was _priceless._ That mix of arousal and pure terror was intoxicating to see, and it only drove William further over the edge. He began to push inside of Eric, relishing in the resistance his body gave, how damn tight he felt -- fuck, it felt so good. Eric’s whimpering sobs only added to the sheer pleasure he felt.   
  
William watched Eric carefully as he thrusted in and out of him. His expression was everything at this moment: he could see every single little nuance of Eric’s beautifully contorted face. His eyes were half-lidded, showing arousal. His hard cock, which brushed up against William every now and again, said the same. He was also whimpering and whining in pain, which was slowly edging into pure lust. He could see Eric’s tense jaw relaxing.   
  
That first primal groan ignited a fire in William like nothing else. That, combined with remembering the fear in Eric’s eyes, the setting, the fact that they could be as loud as they wanted ... fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._   
  
“You like being fucked like this, don’t you,” he growled into Eric’s ear. Eric’s nearly ear-splitting moan told him yes. So, he continued. “You wanted to get caught, I can tell. You wanted to be fucked, you didn’t care about a damn reward. You just wanted me.”  
  
“I -- mgh --” Eric tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, continuing a stream of loud noises and squeals.   
  
“Because -- you -- know --” William was forced to take a breath and slow his pace down, but he hated every second of it. And even as he slowly pumped in and out of Eric, he continued talking. “You know that no one can fuck you like I can. Isn’t that right?”  
  
“Yes! Fuck, yes -- yes --”   
  
“You dirty little slut,” he hissed, “being fucked like this on the floor. You love it. You can’t get enough of it. And I’m the only one allowed to do it to you. Understand?”   
  
Eric couldn’t even form words anymore, apparently. He was a babbling mess beneath William, panting, moaning, groaning, and pleading in between each and every gasp. This was the only time that he could never shut up and he wouldn’t mind. Fuck, he sounded so damn good --  
  
William picked up the pace again, pounding into Eric as quickly as he physically could. He felt the sweat from exertion stick to his skin. His breaths were getting ragged and short -- and sometimes came out as growls. He was close, he knew it, but he couldn’t quite get there. Not like this.   
  
He shut his eyes and let his mind run away with him. Every image of Eric looking afraid while going through the woods made him groan. Knowing that he’d see what, exactly, happened in that forest made him pant. It was so damn delicious to imagine him afraid, in ripped clothes, all scratched up from the bramble ...   
  
And oh, how sweet it was for him to fall right into William’s trap. He looked like a rabbit trapped in a cage with a wolf, and it had made him want to take Eric right then and there. He had buckled so easily to his whims. Even though William expected it at this point, it was so damned hot when Eric just submitted to him as he should.  
  
William felt so close -- so damn close! -- but couldn’t quite get there. What the hell was holding him back?  
  
 _‘Still not enough.’_  
  
William briefly opened his eyes, and they flickered over to a red blinking light near the ceiling. Knowing that he’d be able to watch this scene again and again was what made him come. He gasped as he felt his cock throb inside of Eric, and the release was nothing short of euphoric. It was just instinct to lean down and bite him -- to mark him, to make him his. Eric might have had control of the scene, but William wanted him to know that he had total control of _him._

  
That display of ownership seemed to be enough. Just as William sank his teeth into Eric’s yielding flesh, he cried out and came himself. His seed splattered all over William’s shirt and Eric’s bare chest, much to William’s utter disgust. He was too busy riding the high to care, however. Eric was his. His.   
  
“You belong to me,” he whispered for good measure.   
  
“Y-Yes ...”   
  
Time seemed to slow to a crawl. William was too focused on hanging onto that ecstasy, clinging to every scrap of pleasure he had fought so hard for. Eventually, though, it faded away. William rested on top of Eric, head resting on his shoulder. His breaths were irregular for what felt like forever, but they slowly went back to normal.   
  
“W-Wow.”   
  
William smirked on Eric’s skin. “You liked that?”   
  
“I didn’t think I would -- I mean, uh, no offense.” Eric chuckled nervously. “I was, uh, sort of nervous about the whole chase thing, but ... you made it real fun. I tripped over that wire!”   
  
“Oh, really? Is that where you got some of these scrapes from?” William leaned back up to hover over Eric, then traced over the scratches in a false show of tenderness. Then, undid Eric’s bonds. The belt fell to the floor, and Eric finally moved his wrists. William couldn’t help but notice the marks on them. _‘He’ll be remembering this tomorrow.’_   
  
“Be more careful next time,” he added softly.   
  
William rose to his feet and walked towards the darkest corner. He accidentally kicked the torch to the side, leaving the area in total darkness. He knew this cabin like the back of his hand, though. He had no issue picking up the spare clothing sets and bringing them over. “Here.”   
  
“Oh -- uh --” Eric looked around at the scraps of clothes, then laughed sheepishly. “Yeah, uh ... I’m gonna need those to get home, huh?”   
  
“Yes,” William replied. He tossed over a plain shirt and baggy pants over in Eric’s direction. “There you go. I had these ready in the cabin.”   
  
Eric seemed to process the realization that these clothes had been in the wilderness for days. William could tell -- he went through all the emotions he expected. Confusion, shock, then resignation shone in Eric’s eyes as he put on the offered clothes.   
  
“Thanks,” he said politely. “Way better than torn clothes.”   
  
“I’ll agree with that.” William shrugged off his cum-stained shirt and tossed it to the ground. If he never had to touch that shirt again, it would be too soon. It was better to be in a ratty old shirt than that damned thing. “It’s dark. We’ll have to be careful on the way back.”   
  
“All right, yeah. Yeah.” Eric stood up, stumbling a bit. He leaned on the table for support as he finished standing up. “Can you, uh, lead the way out? I think you know it better than I do.”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
William leaned down to grab the torch. Once he had it, he slipped an arm around Eric’s waist and began to lead him out.   
  
The moon was high in the sky by now. The forest was pitch-black, save for the light the torch offered. Eric clung to William’s side, jumping at nearly every sound. It was exhausting to reassure him over and over again, but every time he did, Eric clung tighter. That dependency was valuable -- he couldn’t squander that.   
  
William guided Eric through the trail and steered his attention away from the cameras. When they got to the tripwire, they both stepped over it, both of them laughing at Eric’s clumsiness. It was almost an endearing moment to William. Almost.   
  
Once they reached the edge of the forest, Eric let out a sigh of relief. “It was dark in there,” he mumbled. “Just -- y’know -- glad to be out.”   
  
William chuckled and held Eric close to him, stroking his hair and rocking him side to side. “You did well, my dear,” he purred. “Very, very well.”   
  
He offered one last, long look at the forest, smirking internally.   
  
He couldn’t wait to watch this night from the safety of his home again. Again. And again.


End file.
